Dawn of Destiny
Dawn of Destiny is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Out of serum, Ransik raids Bio-Lab to steal their supply. He succeeds, and injures Mr. Collins during the break-in. Frax, who is on the run from Ransik, works on building his own giant sized robot. After fending off Ransik's forces, the Rangers are approached by Alex, who tells them that their actions are changing the future. Plot At the Clock Tower, the Rangers fool around with a Polaroid camera. Wes is stopped dead in his tracks by Mr. Collins and Eric, who make him put the container back. Ransik agonizes over what to do to stave off his now seemingly inevitable death, due to the destruction of his serum in the previous episode. Nadira informs him that Bio-Lab now has a supply of the serum. As Frax hides out, he builds himself a powerful robot. Ransik and a mutant, Severax, storm Bio-Lab with a team of Cyclobots. Ransik makes it to the lab just as his mutation kicks in. He grabs the container from the freezer and drinks a vial to recover. Mr. Collins stands up to Ransik, telling him he wishes he had poured the serum down the drain. He also tells him how proud he is of his son for choosing his own destiny. Ransik blasts Collins and severely injures him. As Ransik escapes with the serum, Eric morphs and intercepts him. Ransik knocks Eric out, making him drop out of morph. Severax and the Cyclobots lay waste to Bio-Lab. The Rangers finally show up, and begin trashing the Cyclobots. Severax turns into a giant and begins shooting down at the Rangers. As the Zords travel to the Rangers, the mystery man suits up and heads out. Collins is wheeled to the emergency room, with Eric by his side. Severax is shrunken down to size with the Shadow Force Megazord. The Rangers celebrate, but worry about how their actions are affecting the future. At that moment, the mysterious man arrives, telling them that the future has already changed and he is there to change it back. To the Rangers, particularly Jen's shock, the man removes his sunglasses to reveal himself to be Alex, Jen's supposedly-dead fiancé and the original Red Ranger. Cast *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) & Alex *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Paul Schrier as Severax (voice) *Nicholas Guest as Taylor *Dennis Garber as Jennings *Mitch Gould as Guardian Miller Errors *Jen says that the cure for Venomark's poison won't be invented for 200 years, yet in the last episode Dr. Fericks had created the cure in the year 3000. *After Ransik cures himself at Bio Lab, green dots for where the SFX spikes appear can be seen on him. Notes *This is the last time Ransik is seen suffering from Venomark's poison. **It's implied that the batch of serum from Bio Lab was able to cure him permanently. *The Rangers' mysterious ally from the future is finally identified as Alex, the original Red Ranger and Jen's fiancé who supposedly died in "Force From The Future". His survival is never explained, but may actually be a result of recent changes to the future. **Alex kept mentioning that the future was changing, but when the Rangers eventually go back to 3000 at the end of the series, there is nothing significantly changed. *This is the first time that Ransik has had an argument with another father about how to treat their offspring. **Mr. Collins admits to be proud of Wes for breaking away from him and forging his own destiny. ***Had he known Ransik, who is Wes' enemy, was being helped by the serum, he would have destroyed it all himself and left the mutant to die. * This is the first time Alex and Wes personally meet each other. * The formula for the cure of Venomark’s bite is shown to have two atoms of hydrogen, one of cobalt, three of silver, one of oxygen and three of iron. VHS/DVD Release *''Dawn of Destiny'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny. See Also (Chef Bug's Costume) (Severax fight footage) (story) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force